lamento lo que nos paso
by yaoist secret
Summary: Alex en un relato en prmera persona nos habla de su pecado y el tormento que llevara por siempre a cuestas... ALEXxJOSH ADVERTENCIAS: YAOI. LEMON. VIOLACION, PEDOFILIA.
1. Chapter 1

Lamento lo que nos paso

Advertencias: no solo me meto con las controvertidas relaciones hombre x hombre; sino también que me meto con el taboo occidental del incesto y la pedofilia… mas claro?

Yaoi incesto y shota (la forma mas linda de decir pedofilia)

…..

…..

..

A veces es difícil pensar como reaccionar cuando compartes tu cuarto con tu hermano menor… cuando la diferencia de edad es tan pronunciada… me desespero…

.

.

Ayer mismo Elle vino a verme… estaba seguro que Josh estaba jugando en la calle o en el parque… quizás con Nora o con Joseph.

. no fue difícil estrechar la diminuta cintura de Elle y acercarla a mi cadera… estudiar era lo menos que quería hacer… y sus ojos que brillaban por la luz que ingresaba por la ventana y se infiltraba entre las cortinas… me decía lo mismo…

.

No queríamos a Margaret o a Lilian sobre nosotros, por eso solo nos limitábamos a besarnos en mi cuarto o en el de ella… pero esta vez, mis hormonas alborotadas querían mas… esperaban mas… y todo empeoro cuando vi junto al bretel de su musculosa una cinta color verde… ese brasier era nuevo… oh! Cuanto quería verlo… verla a toda ella entregándose ami…

.

.

Pero no sabia como avanzarla… era complicado, pero ella lo simplifico acostándose en la cama de Josh… arrastrándome con un beso…

.

No dude en quitarme la ropa que me cubría el torso y casi le arranco el braco al sacarle a ella el obstáculo que me impedía ver su ropa interior verde,,,

.

Me sentí desorientado cuando ella sonrío y me dijo "no te pongas nervioso"… ella río después de eso… imagino que por mi coloración de vergüenza … "lo siento.." dije tartamudeando mientras la abrazaba y la acariciaba…

..

..

No podía aguantarlo mas… desabroche mi cinturón y mis pantalones. Pero mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los de ella, que ya tenia el sujetador desprendido, la puerta se abrió y atrás de ella un dialogo infantil que no puedo recordar con precisión.

.

Los ojos de Elle y los míos se encontraron y luego mis orbitas marrones apuntaron acusadoramente a Josh que miraba boquiabierto.

"me largo Alex! Olvídate de esto!" elle estaba molesta y partió veloz de mis brazos y mi cuarto mientras escondía nuevamente ese tesoro esmeralda bajo su ropa.

"Josh!" le grite violentamente, a menudo intentaba ser amable con el.. pero ahora la frustración no me lo permitia… a pesar de sus ojos inundados en algrimas no pude evitar continuar "¿no te dije que golpees la puerta cuando estoy solo en el cuarto?" estaba muy molesto… pero mientras sujetaba mis pantalones y los prendia me conecte con esa mirada triste de Josh.. y me recordo a si mismo de joven… arruinando la vida de sus padres sin la intención de hacerlo, Adam siempre me gritaba por motivos que no alcanzaba a entender… y creo que Josh sentía lo mismo…

"ven aquí Josh" le dije relajado y palmeando su cama, para que se sentase junto a mi.

En silencio camino hasta su cama y se sentó… estaba angustiado.. lo note por sus manitas apretadas,,, "lo lamento… no te enojes conmigo…" me pidió y lo abrace, lo apreté tan fuerte entre mis brazos sudados que sentí su corazón latiendo junto a mi pecho inquieto. "descuida, Josh.." le dije y le acaricie el cabello, entonces el dejo de ofrecer la resistencia a mi abrazo y se acomodo en mi pecho.

.

Era extraño, mi cuerpo ardía aun y esta mi respiración agitada por lo que no pudo ser, me miraba riéndose entre dientes… imagino que mi mejillas estaban rojas aun…

"Elle te gusta?" me pregunto curioso y yo no supe como reaccionar. ¿Qué le diría?

"a ti te gusta?" pregunte como un idiota intentando alejar la duda sobre mi.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y comenzó a reírse, " Elle es muy tonta.. espero que no te guste"… "no me gusta… le conteste y volví a abrazarlo… aunque esta vez el cariño regreso como un bumerang en torno a mi espalda… los delgados brazos de Josh me apretaban y yo los disfrute.

.

.

Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba sobre el, acariciando el costado de su cara, y el me miraba solo respirando… sin hacer expresión alguna

.

"Josh…" suspire y las cosquillas comenzaron, colocaba mis dedos en torno a sus costillas y le hacia reír…

.

Esa boca abierta y el sonido estridente que procedía de lo mas profundo de su garganta me hipnotizaron… y luego lo peor.. o lo mejor…

"Alex…jeje…Alex…" oía como decía mi nombre y no podía pensar en nada mas… Luego el salto sobre mi y comenzó a devolverme las cosquillas… quedando yo acostado boca arriba sobre su cama y el sentado sobre mis caderas jugando, metiendo sus dedos fisgones en mis pecho y mi cuello…

.

no pude soportarlo mas, juro por dios que lo intente… calmarme… pero mi cuerpo seguía despierto… con mi mano izquierda le sostuve la nuca mientras con mi otra mano luchaba contra sus pantalones y los quite mientras le daba un beso atropellado a su boca tan pequeña…

.

"Alex.." gimoteó sorprendido…"sh… esta bien" lo consolé… pero yo sabia que nada estaría bien…

.

Lo coloque bajo mi enorme cuerpo mientras intentaba de liberarme y tocar toda su piel con la mía… Josh estaba quieto… invadido por la duda y algo de miedo según yo imagino…

Oh… cuando toda mi piel estuvo en estrecho contacto con la suya… me deleitaba mientras lo giraba y le besaba la espalda.

.

No lo pensé con calma… lo habría evitado sin duda…pero acalle el grito que el pobre Josh emitió ahogado al unirme a el… y me quede quieto… sabia que lo estaba lastimando… y me desconsolaba oír si vocecita contra la almohada pidiendo que me detenga pero por algún motivo no dejaba de sentirse bien… casi mecánicamente mi cuerpo abandono mi cabeza y comenzó un movimiento rítmico… delicioso…

.

El sonido que salía de mi garganta era involuntario, pero fiel reflejo de lo que sentía… y el llanto de Josh lentamente se detuvo. Lamia su espalda y mordisqueaba sus hombros… y cada poro de mi piel temblaba como un cobarde ante el roce de mi hermano… aunque jamás lo vería así… nunca mas…

.

Todo parecía una montaña rusa… por momentos el placer era extraordinario, luego el vacío irremediable por su pecado… y luego la ternura y las ganas de abrazar a Josh… luego la frustración… luego el placer de nuevo…¡basta!

.

."Alex! no!" gimió finalmente Josh rompiendo la paz de mi momento de máximo disfrute, inconscientemente había dado una estocada muy violenta contra su blanco y frágil cuerpo, y luego comenzó a llorar cuando sintió mi semilla dentro de el…

.

.

"Josh… lo lamento"… le susurre abrazándolo, envolviéndolo en mis brazos… ahora tenia un enorme remordimiento… y lo que es peor… lo que me atemoriza mas que nada en la vida es tener su odio… la única persona de mi familia que sentí que me quería podía comenzar a odiarme…

.

Los nervios me traicionaban… que podía hacer? Estoy nervioso y el calor que antes disfrutaba ahora era el calor de la desesperación… mis ojos estaban atados al techo y no era siquiera capaz de mirar a Josh… pedirle perdón… solo lo acariciaba y estrechaba el abrazo…

.

¿Cuál seria la reacción de Josh si lo soltaba?... No, No, de ninguna manera me permitiré el odio de Josh!

.

Me acosté sobre su cuerpo nuevamente y que quede allí… quieto… ignorando a Josh…con deseos de llorar… sin mirarle su rostro suave… y abrace su cuello… hasta que su gimoteo ceso…

…

…

…

Solo después de eso me anime a mirarlo.. Cuando ya no podría juzgarme…

Y me arrepentí…. Su rostro no mostraba odio alguno… incluso ante mi reacción de robarle todo…

.

La inocencia… la niñez… el aire… la vida…

Y sin embargo Josh… tu me lo diste todo…

.

FIN!

…

…

..

o.o a una semana de mi ultima publicación un one shot que hice lo mas rapido qeu pude…

había necesidad de un Josh x Alex en español… y aquí esta….

Comentarios porta! Algún día volveré…!


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento lo que nos paso :

.

.

Extra: el ahogo de mis sentimientos.

..

Advertencias. Las mismas que en la historia principal.

.

.

.

Al ver el rostro de Josh…. No supe que hacer…me vestí a toda prisa y lo vestí a él con la misma rapidez. Pero el olor a sudor no se marchaba de mi cuarto. Como el de un gimnasio húmedo…quizás era la culpa. El tibio cuerpo e Josh perdía grado a grado la temperatura. Y no podía arriesgarme a que nadie lo viese… que nadie lo encontrase… lo robe de casa lo más pronto que pude. Lo saque de allí y decidí que lo haría descansar en el lago… y de allí yo huiría para siempre de Sheperd's Glen… lo único que convertía este sitio en mi hogar era Josh… y el ya no está… porque lo robe…

…

…

Llegue a la orilla y lo metí en el bote… que bello lucia su rostro con la luz de la luna… no quería partir… porque lo veía como si estuviese con vida… por eso le di la espalda para poder remar sin desconcentrarme. En cuanto abandone la orilla cada vez que hundía los remos en el agua era como una inspiración y cuando remaba era una espiración. Locuras mías… Dios sabe que el único que respiraba en ese bote era yo… ¡todo por mi maldita culpa! Todo por aquel acto inmundo… que me hizo tan bien y ahora me pesara el resto de mi vida…

.

No puedo dejar de decir en voz alta lo mucho que me arrepiento… lo mucho que te quiero… descubrir que llegue a amarte… y saber que te termine extinguiendo… como la llama de una vela de cumpleaños… Josh… que triste… ni siquiera has cumplido 10 años… y yo te extinguí la vida… comí tu inocencia como un perro callejero…es tan repugnante lo que he visto… lo que vi de mi mismo… lo que sentí en mi cuerpo… de repente me detuve y deje de remar. La madera crujía y no sabía que no era el agua. Que no era yo… que era Josh…

Oh! Josh! Te amo tanto que cuando te doy la espalda veo que estás vivo… junto a mí.. Que tus rodillas hacen crujir la madera cuando te levantas… mis oídos imaginan una pequeña tos… quizás por la estrangulación que puse en tu cuello. Y ahora un corazón que late y me aturde… es mi propio corazón… porque sabemos que es el único que late en toda la barca… siento dos bracitos escuálidos escurrirse por mis hombros hasta sentir también el pequeño torso de Josh apoyado en mi espalda y ya no había duda alguna. No estaba en mis cabales…

Me di vuelta y lio ahí de pie mirándome… no podía descifrar su expresión… y me aterre… no quería tocarlo por miedo a su rechazo.

Como un gusano me arroje al extremo opuesto del bote y el bajo la cabeza…

¿Estaba triste? Oh! Por dios había puesto triste a Josh! ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien?...

…

…

Luego de quedar atado a esa imagen hermosa y desesperadora vi que Josh se arrojo hacia mí. Entonces me senté y lo empuje lejos. Debo confesar que tenía miedo. Yo mismo le había quitado la vida. O eso pensaba. Pero cuando el caía hacia atrás me dijo llorando "Alex, no!"…

Su nuca golpeando con el borde de la embarcación… un sonido fantasmagórico… como el canto del angel de la muerte…

Y yo como un estúpido meciéndome en el Toluca. El borde de mi bote ensangrentado… y el cuerpecito de Josh en el agua… en algún sitio que no podía precisar…

Con cuidado me acerque al agua y lo buscaba con la linterna… la que le prestaba para que no tuviese miedo por las noches…. Ahora también quería llevarle algo de paz mientras desaparecía en las profundidades de la obscuridad. Como un niño que no debía nacer volvía a formar parte del cuerpo de su madre… no sé cómo explicarlo. No recuerdo que sucedió luego…

…

…

Ah…. Lo recuerdo ahora…. La luz… aunque tenga mi linterna encendida la luz se ha borrado de mis ojos…. Y el agua esta tan fría… pero me siento muy calmo… es como si todo se hubiese acabado ya… no puedo hacer más que dejarme caer… a donde sea que caiga….

Solo quiero dejarme caer…

….

….

Bueno! Fin del extra… espero que les haya gustado! Un saludo muy grande!


End file.
